A Hetalia Ice Cream Fiasco
by BeyondHerGalaxies
Summary: It all started off as a day to enjoy some ice cream after another World Meeting. However, America, Canada, England, Italy, Romano, and Sealand end up locked in an ice cream parlor's freezer with terrible connection. Unless they are all willing to make these frozen treats parts of their everyday diet and adjust to the cold, these nations need to find a way out before it's too late!


"Damn it, Veneziano! What part of NO don't you understand?!" Romano questioned his younger brother, staring at him furiously. He was trying to push the younger Italian's arms off around his waist, but Italy wasn't willing to give up that easily.

Something about "heading out to some Ice Cream shop that recently opened!" What was his damn deal over that? He was a freakin' personification of half a country for Pete's sake! Plus he bet it was just some lame disgusting ice cream that would never beat Italian of course. "People are fucking staring at us, just let go of me!"

He and his brother had just left the G8 meeting along with the other nations at America's capital city. They've arrived there since 9 A.M. and it was now currently 4:33 p.m. Like the usual past meetings they were all ended up pretty much useless and barely anything got discussed or completed; especially with the well-known American, a.k.a. America himself leading that meeting.

Even though he tried his very best it all slipped up in no time to complete chaos. Wonder why they even have these useless meeting in the first place, right?

"Please fratello," pleaded Italy ignoring Romano's demands. "We don't have to stay for too long at all! At least if you don't want to which I bet. Otherwise then sure~! But I really wanted to go with you; I planned it out all morning!"

Romano just scoffed as he glared at His younger brother, not amused. "Oh, so all you want to do is waste my time by having us eat some underrated frozen milk with cream? As if my day wasn't a waste already- Wait, in that case, why didn't you just go along with your stupid potato-eating-bastard 'buddy' or that Japan guy? I bet they wouldn't have mind to tag along."

"Well, I was going to go with them as well... But Germany had to head back to the hotel right away, something about 'calling Prussia and .' And Japan said he was far too exhausted and busy with one of those Manga books of his... So you were one of the last people I could ask." Italy explained briefly.

The half nation scrunched his nose offended. "Ah, I get it! Wasn't I even part of this little play-date of yours right? Ve, ve, ve~ Look at me I'm Italy Veneziano~! Oh but big brother I really wanted to go with you; I planned it out all morning!"

Italy chuckled nervously while he scratched the back of his neck in response. "Heh heh... You should really be an actor someday Romano! You're pretty good at it~!"

The Northern Italian looked back at his brother's eyes as Romano did the same not moving or responding back. Italy's wide smile fell calmly. He broke the silence. "So are you still up for it Romano? It really will mean a lot if you do..."

Romano looked back at Italy with a softer changed expression. But in a split second, he faced away from him as a light blush crept up his cheeks.

"Ugh... Fine...if it'll make you so damn happy, you idiota!"

Italy grinned broadly nodding in agreement. "Ve~ Hooray! Let's get going then~!" Italy replied back happily walking down the block to the Ice Cream shop.

~~.~~.~~

It wasn't as far as either of them expected it to be - In fact they could have been in this Ice cream i place in under 20 minutes.

The thing was, Italy had no clue where the exact location the ice cream shop was located. Of course this lead to a small smack on the back on the head from Romano. However they were able to get easy directions from some helpful New Yorkers who were familiar of the place.

All of a sudden small droplets of water started falling out of nowhere. Soon enough those small droplets turned into big splashes attacking the Italy brothers, which didn't help Romano think of the brighter side of this situation or his outfit.

"...Oh mY FUCKING GOD YOU HAVE GOTTEN TO BE KIDDING ME, AND I JUST GOT THIS DRY CLEANED THE OTHER DAY!"

"Don't worry fratello, it's just the rain, we can always head to that shade right ther-"

"DON'T YOU DARE DAMN SAY IT'S 'JUST THE RAIN' TO ME IN THIS KIND OF SITUATION YOU PULLED ME INTO!"

Eventually they were able to make their destination, despite Romano's continuous complaining. They both read the large colorful sign that was flickering from the very top of the building. "SWEET VICTORY!"

"Hmph, so now the damn clouds decide the clear up..." Romano angrily murmured. He barged through the doors closing it right behind his brother from his bad temper.

"Hey, you almost hit me with that door!" Italy whined barely managing to escape the sudden impact of the hard metal door. "Oh sorry about that Veneziano" Romano apologized back sarcastically. "I'll be more careful next time- if I even decide to even come back."

He took a look around the place. It was spacey enough. This place had laminating flooring and everything was tidy and clean 'from the eyes'. At least according to the famous Romano's designer himself.

What he also noticed was this place had a nice feeling to it. Looking around, he noticed the walls were painted with pastel colors. Hm, not bad.

However, this place barely had any customers in it except for some three guys ordering up front. Bust gosh one out of the three were making quite a racket. Matter of fact, that annoying loud voice sounded awfully familiar...

Romano's scowl deepened as he went to find where that certain voice was coming from. Italy as well became pretty aware of 'who' he was as he turned to where the line stood.

But Italy decided to keep his mind off them. In the mean timing, he headed over to the frozen yogurt machines at the side.

"Hmm... There are so many flavors here to pick! Maybe some strawberry or mint chocolate... Oh wait, how about chocolate-"

"Would you just make up your bloody mind already?!"

"Oh England don't be silly, you should know you can't rush these kind of things for the sake of the great frozen cream!"

The Brit gave an irritated glare at the American. If anything this was the last place he expected or wanted to be after the meeting. The deal was to just come here to get a simple treat and get going, but instead it seemed as America was carefully choosing the possible winning lottery ticket or finest hamburger in the world (Which is actually a whole different story).

"I'm more than sure you've eaten dozens of different flavors of this stuff ever since they've been introduced to you." England replied. "Just go with vanilla or something and let us be going."

America gave him a face of pure disgust for a moment or so. "Vanilla? Did you really say vanilla?"

"The purest flavored of them all, yes I did." the Brit repeated. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"'Is there something wrong with that', oh you're still such an old geezer to just think of that! There's chocolate, strawberry, cookie dough, cotton candy, chocolate chip, mint chocolate, And did I mention ..."

And so that list went on and on. As the two English speaking countries continued arguing, Canada who was simply watching them fight, looked backed at the man who was at the cash register. From the looks of it, he was all by himself and seeming to get just as ticked off as Canada was. The Canadian turned to him and mouthed a "I'm sorry" to the poor guy. To Canada's delight, he did notice him and just chuckled with a shrug.

During all this commotion upfront, there was a particular frustrated and grumpy Italian right behind the trio. Who exactly would stand for such crap like this and not call them off on it? Didn't the cash register man knew there were other much more well mannered, behaved, and definitely less picky people on line here? Oh wait, that last one was a lie, but that didn't matter to him anyway.

Apparently while Italy was choosing the different frozen yogurt flavors that was in the machines, he wanted Romano to hold a spot online for him. Of course the Southern Italian found that remarkably unnecessary.

After all, ever since his brother and himself arrived, no one was or still came in here other than that old fashioned Brit, the 'Oh So Great America, Land Of The Free', which by the way when they went into some random store to buy an umbrella with the American money they had, was definitely NOT what he would call anything close to 'free.' Right, and then there was that identical opposite quiet maple-loving brother of his, Canada. (Who for some reason always carried his stuffed polar bear around?)

Just before Romano was about to call it quits and head back to where his brother was, Italy came up right behind him in a peppy mood. "Guess you're happy with whatever you got, huh?" Romano remarked looking at the cup of different frozen yogurt flavors in his cup.

"Sí!, they taste very delicious!" Italy responded satisfied with what he chosen. "I got Cheese Cake, Mango Tart, and Strawberry!.. Say, you've been on line for a while, why haven't you moved up yet?"

Romano began to look around the ice cream parlor. "Well let's take an observation, Veneziano. There's definitely no magical fairy in our way, but I do see a group of people who hasn't moved since we stepped foot in this ice cream wonderland!"

Eventually, England had enough with America's 'debate on every ice cream flavor is unique, but must be chosen wisely.' "There's no point in arguing with a bloody idiot like you. And see how you're wasting the poor lad's time over here."

The worker waved his hands in protest. "Don't worry, it's no problem, really! But I think it'd be best if you picked up the pace a bit, they're still are some customers behind you guys..."

The three all turned their heads at the same timing to see who the worker was talking about. To their surprise, it was the same Italian brothers they've encountered during earlier meeting.

"Hey what's up you guys?" greeted America in a cheery tone waving at the Italian brothers. "Say, I'd never expected you two to be here out of all places."

"Neither have I..." loudly muttered Romano. Ah great, now how he had all of their attention. Things couldn't get any worse by now.

However, his brother seemed to make everything worse. "Ciao America! And I know right? I heard around about this place's new opening and decided to take a look along with Romano as well! However, I was originally planning to go with Germany and Japan, but they had their own things to take care of. There's always next time though..."

"Oi, you say that as if you don't want me here! And your damn lucky I even agreed you idiota!" Romano pointed out. How dare his own blood prefer to be with a bunch other idiots and not him? Some nerve!

The younger Italian could easily pick up on his older brother's anger quickly trying to defend himself. "No, it's not like that at all, really! I thought we already discussed this earlier Roma.."

Romano quieted down a bit, scoffing looking away from Italy. "Yeah, whatever."He placed his attention back at the other English speaking countries. "Well, what about you guys? Sure I'd expect your American senses to somehow make your way here out of all places," Romano commented knowing that too well, but then looking at England and Canada. "but what about you two?"

"I actually love eating ice cream whenever I have the chance to..." spoke up Canada. But as usual, no one really paid much attention to that.

As for England, he looked over to America, rolling his eyes. "Please, the last place you'd find a cultured Brit would be here." He looked over to the register guy for a moment. "No offense lad." The boy nodded in understanding. "No hard feelings man."

He continued on. "But the only reason I agreed to tag along was that he promised there would be scones here."

Romano looked at the Brit in confusion. "But what ice cream parlor would have scones of all things?" Now he knew how terrible this place really was.

"That's what I thought as well, I knew it was too good to be true. But I wouldn't know unless I came myself. And sure enough, there were no scones in sight!"

America laughed with that goofy grin of his. "Aw, Iggy don't worry about that! You can always burn up a batch when you go back to your country!"

The Brit glared at the American, raising his voice. "I told you to not to call me that insulting name in public! And besides my scones are scrumptious, thank you very much!"

America just flat out ignored Britain as he began talking with Italy again. "So what flavors did you get, bro?" Italy smiled as he looked at his gigantic tower of delicious ice cream.

"Well I started with Vanilla as a basic, then chocolate, then strawberry, the fudge, cookie dough, some mango, blueberry, cookies and cream, and also..." Romano store at his brother in annoyance. God leave it to him to pick just one flavor. America, on the other hand, looked in amazement. "Woah that's sick! Hey, I want one just like that!"

Italy walked over to the cashier to pay for his ice cream. "Hey fratello, don't you want some ice cream too?" Romano shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Please, I rather stick with _my_ classic Italian Ices." The cheerful brother just nodded, taking out a 20 dollar bill.

As the cashier looked for some change he seemed to be puzzled. "Oh no, I'm missing about 5 more dollars. Hold on, I'll get some more in the room behind me. And so he opened the door and closed it leaving the countries to themselves.

While they waited, something popped into England's mind. "Hey, America, you know where Sealand went off too?" America however barely made an effort to show some care. "Sorry, too busy getting as many flavors as Italy... must concentrate."

"Hey, what are you talking about England?" Italy questioned, licking his ice cream. "You see, I already forgot that Sealand tagged along with us since he was begging for a treat because we didn't let him in the meeting for the millionth time. The least we could do for him right? But of course, take your eye off the kid for a second and poof! He's gone!"

Both the Italians and Canada looked around the place. No sign of a child here unless you included America's personality. While they searched around, something caught Romano's eye. He saw in the very back of the room that the freezer door was wide open and there were sounds of giggling in there.

He took it upon himself to investigate. Not that he cared or wanted to help England, God heavens no! The feeling of able to catch this kid when he least expected... Now that would make up for this dreadful day!

When Romano looked into the freezer room, sure enough, he saw the child eating away in one the ice cream jars with some scooping spoon. "Oi, you runt! Get your butt out of there before I have to do it myself!

This quickly caught Sealand's attention as he was in mid scoop. "Oh hey, Romano! Fancy seeing you here, care to join me?" He smiled sheepishly, trying to hide the ice cream jar behind his back. "Nothing to see here, just um... chilling! (badum tiss)

Soon enough, England, Italy, Canada, and America found themselves in the back of the room. "Hey, I found Sealand!" Italy proclaimed. Romano looked at Italy even more annoyed. "No, you idiota, I found him first!"

"What in good heavens are you doing in here Sealand? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" England entered the spacious freezer grabbing the child's arm. "We have to get going before we get caught because of you!" Sealand however protested. "NOOO! I like it here! You're no fun!"

Before they were even aware of it everyone was in the freezer space trying to tug Sealand out of there. In the meantime, America was reading the sign on the door from the inside. "...Keep door closed at all times... Sure pal!" And with that, America closed the door tight shut, as it echoed in the freezer. Romano and England looked over at America in fear. "America, what the hell did you do?

America just shrugged, licking his ice cream. "What? I just did as the sign told me to!" Both Romao and England got up trying to open the door and failed. England's eyes widened. "We're stuck in here!" However, Italy laughed as he tried to open the door. "Don't be silly you guys! We're just fine-" Sure enough Italy failed.

"Step aside, weaklings! For I, your hero will get us out in no problem!" He gave Romano his ice cream to hold as he used both hands to try and pushed open the door. When that failed he looked down at the door's handle.

"Now I see! We weren't supposed to be pushing, but pulling!" And so he did just that. But that didn't work. So he pulled harder again. That still didn't work. This time he pulled so hard that his face was becoming red and his body was becoming very tense. However this time he broke the handle.

Everyone went blank for a moment. A _long_ moment matter a fact.

Romano couldn't believe it. He was stuck in a room with all these idiots. No, he was stuck in a freezer with all these idiots. He was going to freeze with all these idiots...

Sealand looked around as he took out his jar of chocolate ice cream. "Sooo... any ice cream anyone?"

The cashier guys then came out of the closet with the right amount of change. "Sorry for hold up, I had to make a quick phone call..." When he looked around he saw no one was here at all. However, he just shrugged and looked at the time.

"Looks like it's my break! Better close up till I'm back."

/

RIP ITALY ROMANO'S SANITY 2017

yeah, so this is what happens when two Italian's, an American Brit, Canadian, and a child of a boat enter an ice cream store!

How will they cope and escape? Tune in until the next chapter!


End file.
